An Irken's Revenge
by Invader Aang
Summary: She's been waiting for years to take her revenge...watch out, Zim. Here comes Tak.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness was her only friend. She had grown accustomed to the blackness that enveloped her and in all honesty she no longer despised the fact she couldn't see. Tak had been trapped here for months now in a prison. The Tallest soon found and arrested her for promising them snacks they never received. Her hands curled into fists as she thought about the irken who did this to her and for the next 7 months only one word rang through her mind.

Zim.

As Zim walked home from school that day he payed particular attention to the neighbors outside. They were all taking great pride in the outside appearance of their homes and slaved away trying to make it neat and tidy. "Such foolish humans." Zim said to himself. "Imagine taking such an interest with something as trivial as grass." He shook his head with disgust as he finally reached his own yard. The grass he used was fake and did not need to be trimmed, not that Zim would trim it anyway. He had much more important things to do.

"Hello there young man." said a much too happy voice.

Zim turned to his left to see the women next door who had put down her hedge clippers to wave at him. "Oh..er hello fellow Earth-human." Zim replied making sure to sound as human as possible. "Nice weather today."

The women smiled and nodded as she continued to prune the bushes aligning her side of the fence.

Zim turned and marched up the sidewalk to his house. He glanced around to make sure the Dib-stink wasn't behind him. Satisfied, Zim opened the door and shut it behind himself. "GIR?" He called out.

A small blue and gray robot appeared out of nowhere and gave a big wave. "Hiiiiii!"

Zim slowly closed his eyes and reopened them. He had decided that this was a good coping mechanism for GIR's constant annoyances. "GIR, I'm going down to the lab. Be sure to stay up here and make sure I'm not disturbed."

GIR's eyes turned red and he gave a salute before taking a seat on the couch to watch the Scary Monkey Show. He clapped his hands excitedly and giggled. Zim slowly shook his head and made his way towards the trashcan in the kitchen.

"Hiya buddy!"

Zim widened his eyes. That voice...no it couldn't be. He slowly turned around and there to confirm his suspicions was none other than Keef. "K-Keef?" Zim stuttered, "But..but how?!" Zim recalled how he had replaced Keef's eyes to make him believe a squirrel was Zim. Why on Irk was he here?!

Keef merely shrugged before running up to wrap his arms around Zim's waist. "I missed you so much buddy! We're gonna have so much fun together!"

"Gaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"What's wrong Zim? You sound upset."

Zim clenched his fists. "Yes, I am UPSET! I want you to leave. Now!" Zim pushed Keef away and towards the door. "Out. Out! OUT!"

Keef was oblivious to Zim's anger, even when he threw him onto the sidewalk and slammed the door shut. "Okay, see ya tomorrow buddy!"

Inside, Zim shuddered and continued on to his lab.

"Dad I'm telling you! He's a REAL, LIVE ALIEN!"

Professor Membrane gave a smile, "Of course he is son. He is from a different country."

Dib opened his mouth to protest but figured it was no use. His dad would never believe that Zim was an alien from outer space. Neither would the rest of the world. Defeated, Dib trudged upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door. He sat and opened his computer to find that he had an email.

Dib,

I do not think introductions are necessary for you've met me before. I am writing to inform you that your services are required. I need a man on this inside who I can count on to take him down. Zim. He's done me wrong for the last time and I find you'll agree that he needs to pay. I've broken out of prison but I cannot return to Earth just yet. I have some unfinished business to attend to. Look for my emails in the near future. And not a word of this to anyone or I'll kill you.

Tak

P.S. Don't ask me how I got your email address. It's better you don't know.

Dib blinked his eyes in shock. Tak wanted him? Why? Well he knew why but why him? "I need a man on the inside who I can count on." Dib repeated to himself. "I can't believe it!" He shouted. "I finally get to take down Zim (with the help of Tak) but still! YES!"

"Be quiet."

Dib covered his hand over his mouth. "Sorry, Gaz." He whispered. His sister could be really scary sometimes.

Meanwhile Tak smiled slightly to herself. She knew the human couldn't resist helping her and he was just what she needed to make sure her plan worked perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry, GIR! The humans mustn't suspect a thing!" Zim quickly pulled his robot into one of the school supply closets. He had finally come up with a 'foolproof plan' to annihilate the human race.

GIR looked around. "OOH LOOK, A BLOCK OF CHEESE! I LIKE CHEESE!"

Zim clamped his hands over the robots mouth. He wasn't sure why there was a block of cheese in the supply closet but he didn't care. The only reason GIR was here was so that he could provide a distraction while Zim poisoned the food in the cafeteria. He wasn't entirely sure what the poison would do to the humans but there was only one way to find out. "GIR." Zim whispered. "It's imperative you stay quiet! I need you to listen very, VERY carefully."

GIR gave a small salute.

"When the bell rings for lunch I need you to go into the cafeteria and distract the humans while I dump this in their food." Zim held up a test tube filled with a greenish liquid. "Now stay put and wait for the bell!"

"Yes, my Lord!"

Zim opened the door and slowly shut it, leaving GIR to wait inside. He couldn't risk the robot being seen. Zim slowly turned around and nearly jumped when he noticed that Dib had been standing behind him.

"So, you're gonna resort to food poisoning? I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed." Dib crossed his arms.

Zim glanced around. "Wha-what on Irk are you talking about? I would NEVER poison my fellow...er...ffffriendzz." Zim looked as though he had a really difficult time getting that horrible word out of his mouth.

Dib obviously wasn't buying it. "I heard you, Zim. You're going to use that crazy robot to distract everybody!"

"I think you should go see the nurse, Dib-stink. You've gone crazy! How did you hear me anyways? I was whispering."

"Have you heard yourself whisper? It shares the same decibels as the cries of a whale."

"...YOU'RE LYING!" Zim screeched as he ran through the hallway, gaining a few looks of concern from students nearby.

"I'll stop you, Zim!" Dib shouted after the fleeing alien. "No matter what! I! Will! Stop you!"

"You're crazy."

Dib ignored the comment from his sister and continued on to his next class.

Her fingers drummed in a rhythmic pattern over the controls. Tak was being to grow very bored with how long it was taking to fly to Earth. Breaking out of prison, she had hijacked one of the police cruisers and had immediately set a course for Earth. Zim was going to pay and Tak would do everything in her power to make sure that he did.

A small beep drew Tak out of her thoughts of hurting Zim.

"Proximity warning, planet ahead." The computer-like voice informed her.

"Finally." Tak hissed.

"GIR, where were you?!" Zim screeched as he walked out of the skool with GIR close behind him.

GIR skipped meekly down the stairs and looked up at his master with bright, happy eyes. "I made a new friend!" He informed.

Zim shrugged. "Oh well." He continued on to his base. "I can try again to-"

"YOU WANNA MEET HIM!?"

Zim sighed and put his hands on his hips. "No, GIR. Not now."

"HERE HE IS! ISN'T HE CUUUUTE!" GIR held up a dead rat and waved it around in Zim's face.

Zim scrunched his face up in disgust and back away slowly. "GIR! Get that FILTHY thing away from me!" When GIR did not comply, Zim grabbed the horrible creature and threw it as hard as he could. The rat sailed across the street and hit an unsuspecting Dib.

Dib shrieked as something cold and furry slapped his head. He glanced on the ground to find a dead, decaying rat. "AHHH! Oh man!" Dib started rubbing the rat germs off of his head. "Who did that?!" He looked around but everyone near him gave small shrugs. Dib heard familiar laughter behind him. "Zim." He gritted his teeth and turned to find the irken holding his sides and laughing hysterically.

"Oh you think that's funny, do you?" Dib reached down to pick up the rat and flung it back across the street so that it smacked the irken in his face.

The laughter ceased. "AHH!" Zim flailed around. "How DARE you, human-beast?! How dare you hit the mighty face of ZIM with this ffffilthy animal?!"

It was Dib's turn to laugh. "Hahaha! Better think twice before throwing something de-" Dib was cut off at the rat came flying back towards him and landed on his face with a splat.

"HAHAHAHA!" Zim was doubled over. Classmates had now gathered to watch the rat fight between the skool's two biggest freaks.

Gaz had finally had enough. She grabbed her brother by his stupid trench coat and hauled him down the street towards their house.

"Aw come on Gaz! It was my turn!" Dib whined.

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

GIR was seated in the living room entranced by the television. He ignored his master's constant complaining about the latest 'Dib' incident. The Scary Monkey Show was way too important to miss.

"And that filthy BEAST thinks he can get away with soiling Invader Zim!" Zim shouted as he continued to scrub his skin raw with cleansing chalk. "I will destroy that piece of...FILTH!" Zim seemed satisfied and went down to his lab. "Don't bother me, GIR! I'm working." He ordered as he descended down the toilet.

GIR merely blinked in response. The commercial for Bloaty's was way more interesting than anything Zim had to say.

Zim sat in his usual seat in front of the computer. He had thought about calling the Tallest but decided against it. Zim was starting to get the feeling he bothered them too much. "Nonsense!" He shouted to himself as he pressed a small purple button. "The Tallest love hearing more tales of my amazingness." The irken insignia briefly flashed on the monitor before two tall irkens appeared.

"What is it THIS time, Zim?"

The leaves crunched under her weight as Tak hit the ground. She was here...finally! Her mouth slowly curved into a smile as she realized she was one step closer to destroying the creature she so very despised. Tak pulled out a small device from her PAK and proceeded to send another email to the human. Her plan was so simple, yet so brilliant. Tak couldn't wait for things to start heating up.

A small _ping_ brought Dib out of his slumber. He got up from his bed and went over to his computer. "Hm, Tak sent me another email." Dib opened it.

Dib,

I have finally arrived on Earth. This planet is even more disgusting than I remember. Meet me in the park at exactly 2:00am. We needn't be seen by anyone. If you do not show up then I take it you don't want any part of this. I understand. Just know that I will hunt you down and capture you, bring you to my ship where you will undergo a series of painful, extreme experiments and toss you out like the filthy garbage you are. You better be there.

Tak

Dib blinked. Well that was a cheerful email. He glanced down at his wristwatch. "So it's 1:58am right now so that gives me..." Dib stood up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the stairs and outside. "TWO MINUTES!" He shrieked. "How on EARTH am I supposed to get across town in TWO MINUTES!?" Dib kept running...almost...almost...he looked at his watch. "GAAAAHHH!" One minute left. Dib began flailing his arms in a desperate attempt to make himself run faster. Finally he had reached the park. Dib's watch beeped as it turned 2 o'clock. "Tak?" He whispered.

"What took so long?"

Dib spun around and gave Tak a scowl. "Next time don't send an email so close to the time I'm supposed to meet you."

Tak waved this off. "Now, if you want to help me with Zim, you need to listen very carefully."


End file.
